Already a Legend
by Cimriel
Summary: After all, her and Chuck’s own love story was as epic and deep as any depicted in best selling novel or Hollywood film. Or, perhaps, it was even better because it was real." CB


**Just another kind of fluffy, futuristic (hopefully) Chuck and Blair oneshot (I suppose the two of them could never really be all that fluffy and sugary sweet considering how much they banter). I wrote this because I've found myself comparing Chuck and Blair to a bunch of other couples in the past, and figured Blair would actually probably do the same thing. So here's the result of her comparing…**

**Please review when you're done!**

--

Addiction came in many forms. There were some addicted to chemical substances like heroine or cocaine. Others found themselves with severe gambling problems, while some relied upon love or constant attention like it was oxygen. Blair Waldorf had a unique addiction, but a serious one nonetheless: her obsession with love stories.

For as long as she could remember, she had been infatuated with famous romances and the characters who made them so legendary. Her childhood had been spent watching dozens of classic Hollywood love stories and devoting herself to the unforgettable romances that could be found in the pages of every book she could find.

Tristan and Isolde… Elizabeth Bennett and Mr. Darcy… Cinderella and Prince Charming. She adored them all but in a way that was actually probably a bit unhealthy.

After all, most girls grow up to realize that the love depicted in Hollywood and on the best selling pages of a Nora Roberts' romance novel were just not realistic. Love wasn't always epic. It wasn't always all-consuming. But Blair wouldn't believe this. She had been so sure that the Romeo to her Juliet or Robin to her Marian really was out there. And for awhile, she had convinced herself that she had found him in none other than Nathaniel Archibald.

But once Blair's delusion brought on by her obsession with famous romances finally ended, she realized Nate was no Hollywood lead. In reality, to be honest, he was actually just a good but weak young man who really had no idea what he wanted. That didn't exactly meet the criteria of the passionate, swashbuckling lover who would sweep her off her feet like she had read about in so many stories and seen in so many films.

And then came Chuck Bass. He actually did sweep her off her feet once their close but platonic relationship turned romantic (even though she had tried so desperately to stay grounded). But with Chuck she had no delusions, no visions of grandeur, or ridiculous expectations. They were no longer necessary since he, just acting like himself, was everything she needed. And she loved him, really loved him in an epic, Hollywood-film-worthy sort of way. And he, of course, adored her in return.

Still, she had to admit, Chuck really didn't fit the criteria of any leading man she had obsessed about either. Shrewd, possessive, and devious he sometimes acted more like the villain than the hero in any love story. But then again, he had so many redeeming qualities, too.

Like how loyal he was to the people he loved. How passionate he could be when it came to her. And how amusing his comments were when he put his sharp wit to work. As far as Blair was concerned, this was more than enough to make him as legendary as any character in her many romances, but who did he resemble? Who were they like as a couple?

This question she had mulled over time and time again, but it especially annoyed her one night as she laid in Chuck's arms, after a usual night of passionate love making. Though her body was exhausted, her mind was wide awake and racing, yet still she had no answers.

But…. she thought to herself, perhaps Chuck would. He did, after all, have a keen insight that was nearly unheard of at their age. One of the many things she loved about him.

And yet, he was sleeping and seemed so peaceful. She knew that if her body was fatigued, he must been absolutely spent since he had insisted on proving, like always, just how athletic he could be. Still, she wanted some answers and she wanted them now and so she turned around in order to face him.

She then took a moment to study his handsome features, never failing to notice how gentle and peaceful he looked while he was asleep. For a second, she wavered on her decision to wake him up, but that didn't last long. When Blair Waldorf wanted something, she got it.

"Chuck…"She called out softly, hoping to wake him without any trouble. "Chuck…"

"Mmm…?" Was his only response, as he turned away from the sound of her voice so that his back was now facing her. She frowned at that. He was just as difficult in his sleep as he was when awake.

"Chuck, I want to talk to you." She said softly, before she leaned over him and tried to take a peek at his face to see if he had awoke. Immediately she noted with annoyance that his eyes were still closed. She really shouldn't have been surprised. He really was one of the most stubborn men she had ever met.

"Listen, its important." She insisted, the gentleness leaving her tone as she grew more aggravated.

"I really need to talk to you." She declared loudly while she began to shove at his back impatiently in order to shake him awake. When it became obvious that that still wouldn't be enough, she reached over and flicked his ear.

"Oww!" He called out, finally sitting up as he rubbed at his injury. "What could possibly be so important, Waldorf, that would require you to wake me in the middle of the night?" He scowled. "You should know better than anyone how exhausted I am after spending hours satisfying your every need."

"Oh hush." She responded unsympathetically. "I was having trouble falling asleep and I didn't think it would be so painful for us to converse. You know, like any ordinary couple would do." She told him in typical know it all fashion, since Blair, of course, always believed she was right.

Chuck responded to that with one of his crooked smirks while he raised a brow up at her seductively, letting her know he was now fully awake. "We are not an ordinary couple, Waldorf." He told her cockily. "Ordinary couples are duller, uglier, and far less wealthy. And…"

He began as he reached down and grabbed her thigh before he ran his hand seductively up her leg. "..Ordinary couples certainly do not have the mind blowing sex we experience on a daily basis."

Blair's eyes fluttered close, her body immediately reacting to his touch until she suddenly remembered what she had wanted to talk about in the first place. With an iron will far more powerful than most (since few had been able to put off Chuck Bass), she reached down and pulled his hand off her.

"Hey! Focus. I need to talk to you. I have a question." She told him sternly, and he rolled his eyes impatiently.

"What? What is your question? And please make it a good one. I pray that this will not be a complete waste of my precious time and energy." He replied sardonically.

"It's not!" She insisted with a glare and after they had a bit of a stare down, he gestured with his hand to go on. She paused for a long moment before she turned over on her stomach and prompted herself up with one arm, looking at him, and asked.

"I was just thinking and got to wondering… what famous couple do you think we're like?"

His response was an instant groan and playfully, he picked up his pillow and put it over her face, ignoring her squeals of protest.

"I'm serious, Chuck! Who do you think?" She demanded, as she threw the pillow off her and sat up so she could look down at him while he glared up at her in annoyance.

"At first I was thinking maybe we're like Paul and Holly…"

"From Breakfast at Tiffany's?" Chuck's voice called out mockingly. "I don't think so, Waldorf. No matter how much you love Audrey Hepburn, your life isn't a documentary of hers."

"I know that!" Blair insisted with a scowl as she gave him a small nudge. "I was about to tell you that I rejected the idea. Because even though I have both the elegance and style of Holly Golightly…" She paused to flick her hair back haughtily. "…you are no Paul."

Chuck rolled his eyes at that. "If you mean because I'm not whipped and feeble, you're are absolutely correct."

"No." She replied with a glare as her favorite movie came under attack. "I meant kind and romantic." She taunted with a smirk as he sat up too, fully preparing to defend himself against this accusation until she added.

"Besides, Nate makes a far better Paul." She commented wickedly, amusement soaking her tone until she saw Chuck cringe next to her out of the corner of her eye. Registering the flash of pain so clearly in his intense brown eyes, she quickly added the second part of her joke. "I mean, because it turned out he's actually the one willing to prostitute his body to an older woman."

Blair watched in relief as Chuck instantly relaxed and even grinned before he laid back down on the bed.

"That's true. Nathaniel certainly has proven himself to be one with more business savvy than I originally anticipated."

Blair smirked herself, before she lowered herself down ontop of him, curling her body against his own while she rested her chin on his chest.

"Since we are definitively not like Holly and Paul, my next thoughts maybe were Rhett and Scarlett." She told him as she began to draw patterns on his chest with her index finger.

"Why?" Chuck replied with a knowing smirk. "Because we're bad lots, the both of us?"

Blair grinned at that, knowing he had just quoted one of Rhett Butler's most famous lines from Gone with the Wind. "That may have something to do with it." She admitted, not bothering to deny they were a devious pair. "Besides, like Rhett and Scarlett we're both stubborn, passionate, and, of course, attractive people who fight fire with fire." She told him and there was a pause before he added.

"But they don't wind up together in the end, do they?"

"Yes, which is why we're not like them either!" She said in an indignant, irritated tone. "I mean, he leaves her, and though I firmly maintain she wins him back one day, he still walks away!" She told him heatedly, before she broke off for a moment and then with a devious smile she reassumed tracing her finger on his chest.

"And we both know that could never happen with us, because if you did try to leave me like that, I'd break your legs so fast you wouldn't be able to take a single step towards the door."

Chuck stared at her for a moment incredulously before he grinned, shook his head, and reached up and cupped her cheeks with his hands. "I have to admit, Waldorf, your bizarre ways of displaying affection never fail to amaze me." He told her, amused, before he leaned up a bit to catch her lips in a chaste kiss. It quickly began to turn into more but before things could get out of hand, Blair pulled back.

"Wait, you haven't told me what famous couple you think we're like." She reminded him while he groaned once more. Playfully, she squatted at him for acting so abused.

"Come on now, I told you mine!" She reminded him sternly.

"I don't have any. We're Chuck Bass and Blair Waldorf. That's more than enough. We don't need to be like anyone else." He told her in a firm tone of his own, while she rolled her eyes, not taking that for an answer.

"Come on, Chuck! Humor me!" She asked him before she shoved at his chest impatiently.

" Fine!" He told her before he sat up a little with her still sprawled ontop of him. "I'd say we are quite a bit like Kate and Petruchio."

Blair went still for a second before an angry expression suddenly overtook her pretty features. "As in Kate and Petruchio from Taming of the Shrew?" She asked in a low, warning tone. Chuck's response was a wicked grin.

"Ugh! More like Beauty and the Beast!" She replied giving his chest another little shove before she added. "Or should I say, Beauty and the Bass!"

Chuck began to chuckle at this before he reached up and tried to pull Blair against him while she struggled in his grasp. "Come on now, Waldorf. We both know I'm the true beauty in this relationship."

Blair continued to struggle until he added. "But you know, as long I'm still thinking along the lines of famed Shakespearean comedy couples, what about Much Ado About Nothing? Beatrice and Benedick might resemble us in certain aspects."

Blair rolled her eyes at that. "What? You mean because we fight all the time and constantly insult one another whenever we can?"

"Exactly." Chuck replied smirking, while she eyed him suspiciously.

"After all, Beatrice and Benedick fight because they need a good challenge and love each other because they are each other's only match." He reasoned while she mulled it over.

"I suppose they also have that whole of love/hate thing going on for them that we seem to have mastered." She admitted.

"More love than hate." He responded in that low, throaty tone of his as he looked up at her with a soft gleam in his eye that he reserved only for her. She could not help but to smile down at him before she began to run her hand through his hair, pushing it back so she could look fully admire that handsome face she so dearly loved.

"I suppose you're right." She agreed. "I guess we really do resemble them in a lot of ways." She added, mulling it over. Though Benedick and Beatrice were perhaps not as legendary as say Romeo and Juliet, they really were a couple after her own heart.

"But forget about that, Waldorf" He told her as he shook his head and leaned up to softly kiss her mouth before pulling away and whispering huskily. "I told you before, we are Chuck Bass and Blair Waldorf. And we don't need to compare ourselves to any another couple."

Blair smiled at that before she leaned down and softly kissed his lips herself this time. "I think you may have a point there, Bass. I mean, we are obviously the kind of couple that nobody can stop talking about."

"The kind others aspire to be." Chuck agreed and Blair paused for a second to smile before she softly stroked the side of his face with her index finger.

"Chuck Bass and Blair Waldorf. Already a legend." She declared playfully. He smiled at that, a genuine smile, before he came forward once again and captured her lips in his own.

Yes, Blair decided as she gave into his kisses, Chuck was definitively her leading man. She knew this without any doubt. There just would never be another that she would love so fully and completely. And though it would be nice to find a famous romance that resembled their relationship a bit more, it really didn't bother her anymore than she hadn't.

After all, her and Chuck's own love story was as epic and deep as any depicted in best selling novel or Hollywood film. Or, perhaps, it was even better because it was real. The two of them weren't two characters in a Jane Austen novel, a Shakespearean play, or a child's fairytale. And He wasn't Romeo or Rhett, nor was she Juliet or Scarlett.

No, they were Chuck Bass and Blair Waldorf. And they were legendary.

--

Couples Mentioned:

-Holly Golightly and Paul Varjak …. Breakfast at Tiffany's

-Scarlett O'Hara and Rhett Butler …. Gone with the Wind

-Kate and Petruchio …. Taming of the Shrew (joke)

-Belle and Beast …. Beauty and the Beast (joke)

-Beatrice and Benedict …. Much Ado about Nothing (one of my all time favorite couples)

**Please review! And, as always, thanks for reading**


End file.
